Family Always Gives You The Strength You Need
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Jamie gets sick, Heatwave is there for him and High Tide sees for himself how the bonds between humans and Bots are essential. Done as a request for pokemonsora01. :)


**pokemonsora01, who owns Jamie, asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :)**

 **Transformers Rescue Bots belongs to Hasbro. I only own Rachel.**

 **This story is the sequels to "Standing Up For Team And Family" and "You Have To Show Respect To Get Respect".**

* * *

 **Family Always Gives You The Strength You Need**

Jamie let out a groan as he turned on his side, trying to get comfortable as he pulled the covers up to stay warm. Heatwave hovered over him, gently placing a hand on the boy's forehead. "I think your fever's getting worse," he said worriedly.

Rachel came in right then, wearing a surgical mask so that she wouldn't get sick. "Hey, cousin. Brought you some stuff," she said.

Jamie looked at her as he stayed laying down and Rachel pulled out some books that he liked. "Heatwave asked me to get these for you," she said with a smile. "And I got you some medicine too."

The grimace he gave her made her and Heatwave both chuckle. "Jamie, you know you need it," Heatwave said gently.

"Yeah, I know," the boy said sadly as he let Rachel check his temperature.

"102.1," she said, reading the digital numbers. "I'm a bit worried about this flu."

"Me too," said Heatwave.

The alarm then sounded and the others came in. "There's some trouble in the woods," said Boulder.

They immediately saw Jamie was still sick and knew Heatwave didn't want to leave the boy's side. Chase came up to him. "We can handle this one," he said to reassure Heatwave.

Blades nodded. "Get better soon, Jamie," he said kindly. "I still owe you a basketball rematch."

Jamie laughed a little. "You got it," he said to Blades.

Thankful that school was on break for two weeks, Rachel gave Jamie some medicine to take and the boy noticed how it didn't taste so bad and was grateful, knowing his older cousin had chosen the medicine that would both work and not taste nasty. "I hope I'll be better before summer starts," he said.

"You will, son," said Heatwave reassuringly.

Rachel noticed that for the rest of the night, Heatwave didn't leave Jamie's side and even when she went to bed and woke up a few hours later to check on her cousin, the fire-truck bot was still there, sleeping next to Jamie's bed and the boy was also fast asleep, but she noticed he was sweating a lot too. _Even though his fever is high, hopefully he'll be able to sweat out the flu,_ she thought to herself, remembering how sweating could help someone get better faster in some cases.

Seeing that Heatwave was close by if Jamie needed anything, Rachel went back to bed, just before the alarm sounded shrilly, startling them all. "We've got a forest fire!" Chief Burns said urgently. "Heatwave, we need you on this one."

Jamie had woken up and looked at Heatwave, who was worried and didn't want to leave him. "It's okay, Dad," he said. "They need you. I'll be fine."

Heatwave gave a reluctant sigh. "Okay," he said. "I'll be back soon, kiddo."

Thankfully, the rescue didn't take long and they all headed back to the firehouse where Rachel met them outside. "Heatwave, Jamie needs you," she said urgently.

The bot rushed to Jamie's bedroom and heard the boy coughing hard and his fever had gone back up again. After helping the boy to recover from his coughing fit, Heatwave held him comfortingly as the others gathered around. He turned to his team. "Guys, I'm not leaving the firehouse for any more rescues until Jamie's better," he said.

They instantly nodded in agreement. "But Dad, what if they need you?" Jamie asked before he coughed a little again.

"You're the one who needs me right now, kiddo," said the fire-truck bot. "And until you get better, I'm not leaving your side for _ANYTHING_."

Jamie didn't argue as he snuggled into the warm hug, the comforting embrace from Heatwave helping him a lot.

* * *

Over the next few days, Heatwave stayed by the boy's side, telling Jamie stories that the boy listened eagerly to. He learned Heatwave did a lot of fire rescues back on Cybertron too, once saving a family from a fire that had had them trapped in one room, but Heatwave had gotten them out.

He had even put out a lot of forest fires on Cybertron too, especially after he and the others learned they were the last Rescue Bots around.

"Rescues were the most exciting part of my life," Heatwave said to an amazed Jamie. "But, I was rather lonely on Cybertron."

"You were?" Jamie asked, stunned.

The fire-truck bot nodded. "I didn't have a family on Cybertron," he said quietly. "I wanted one though. I wanted not only a wife but children too."

"You…didn't find anyone?"

Heatwave shook his head. "No, sadly, I didn't," he said. "But that's alright."

"Why?" The boy asked.

Heatwave smiled. "Because meeting you not only changed my life, Jamie, but it also gave me my wish to have a son," he said. "And I couldn't ask for a better son than you."

Jamie smiled. "Thanks, Dad," he said before feeling sleepy and closing his eyes. "Night, Dad."

"Goodnight, son," said Heatwave affectionately.

Rachel came in to find Jamie sound asleep. "I think he'll be all better in the morning," she said to Heatwave.

"That's good," he said as he then went to sleep.

The next day, Jamie woke up feeling a lot better and hugged Heatwave, who had woken up earlier. "Thanks for looking after me, Dad," said the boy. "You're the greatest dad in the world."

"Just as you're the greatest son in the world to me, Jamie," he said.

The alarms went off then and High Tide called them to a water rescue. He watched Blades, Boulder, and Chase do their parts of the mission well, but then saw Heatwave was a bit stuck as he was saving passengers, but a bit of the boat, which had caught fire, fell down on Heatwave, creating some damage to the Rescue Bot. "Heatwave!" Boulder cried out in alarm as they all watched him struggle as the waves became choppier, indicating a huge storm was on the way.

High Tide knew this wasn't good and was about to send Servo out to help when Blades suddenly got on his comlink and put it on speaker. "Go ahead, Jamie," he said.

"Dad!"

Hearing that, Heatwave looked up and saw Blades had his comlink on speaker so that the boy could talk to them. "Dad, remember that exercise Rachel was doing in the pool the other day?" Jamie asked him now.

Heatwave remembered. Rachel had been in a shallow end of the pool in three feet of water with ten pound weights around her ankles. She was working on building her upper body strength, but also working on being able to stay afloat and swim if she was injured. She had been working on it for quite some time and it was paying off.

Heatwave immediately shifted into gear, putting all power into his reserve engines and managed to pull away from burning ship, getting his passengers, who were unconscious, to safety.

After getting the humans to the hospital, the Rescue Bots, including High Tide, went back to the fire house. High Tide watched as Jamie raced out towards them and Heatwave scooped him up in a hug. "Thank you for your help, Jamie," he said. "I wouldn't have made it out of there if you hadn't reminded me of Rachel's practice swimming."

Rachel came out. "When we saw you get hit by that piece of wreckage, Jamie couldn't sit still until he contacted you to have you try that idea out," she said. "I'm glad it worked."

"Me too," said Heatwave as he held Jamie in a warm hug. "I'm also glad to have a very smart son too."

Jamie smiled at that. "Just as you're there for me, I'm here for you too, Dad," he said.

High Tide watched them thoughtfully, which Rachel noticed and she went over to him. "High Tide, did you ever consider taking on a human partner?" She asked him curiously. "You never know when you might need an extra set of eyes."

He looked at her. "True," he said, surprising them all. "Perhaps having attachments to humans isn't a bad thing."

"It's the best thing that ever happened to me," said Jamie honestly.

"Same here," said Heatwave.

"Totally," Rachel said.

"I don't know what I do without Graham as my partner," Boulder said honestly.

"Or I without Chief as my partner," said Chase.

"Or I without Dani as my partner and Rachel as my charge," Blades spoke up.

Heatwave then chuckled. "And Kade might be a pain sometimes, but he's the only firefighter I'd ever work with," he admitted. "But don't tell him I said that."

That had all of them laughing heartily and High Tide noticed Servo was happy being patted by the kids and he saw how strong the bond was between the kids and the Rescue Bots.

"Optimus was right," he said to himself. "Humans did surprise me."

Allowing Servo to stay at the fire house, High Tide was about to head out when Heatwave stopped him. "Why don't you come join us, sir?" He asked him.

"I agree," said Optimus, coming up.

Rachel, Jamie, and Cody greeted Optimus enthusiastically, making him chuckle as he returned their greetings warmly. High Tide then nodded, accepting the invitation.

And thought about the young man he had seen at the Army Academy the other day who wanted to do water rescues, like the Coast Guard. "He would make a fine partner," he said to himself and decided to speak with Chief Burns later on about it.

After he learned a bit more about the bonds between humans and the Rescue Bots.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
